Black Gamut
<--Divine Magic --The Black Gamut is magic that deals with the manipulation and manifestation of the elemental forces of death and darkness. It is a field of magic marked by its balance of boon and curse. Necromancy Requires: Level 1 Black Breath : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Divine Magic) : Major Action - Necromancy : 4 MP - Melee Spell Ability (7 Range) : If the target is an undead target, restores ((0.50xINT)) Health to the target. : {If the target is a living target, deals ((0.50xINT)) Unholy Damage to the target.} -- -- Corpse : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Divine Magic) : Minor Action - Necromancy : 3 MP - Melee Spell Ability (7 Range) : Can only be used on a corpse. : Consumes a nearby corpse, restoring ((0.50xINT)) Mana to the black mage. : Note: This is not mouth-ingested cannibalism, rather an absorption of energy. -- -- Skeleton (Major Action) - (Ranged Ability) (Cost: 15MP) (Requires a corpse.) (Range: 5 turns) (Summon: Raises a Skeleton, under the command of the Necromancer. A Skeleton is considered Undead and assumed to take a humanoid form. It's stats are decided by those of it's summoner; it's damage is equal to ((0.25 x INT)), it's health is equal to ((INT + 10)). If the target corpse had a ranged weapon, the Skeleton may use ranged attacks. If the target corpse had a melee weapon, the Skeleton may use that weapon and receive a +1 to damage. If the target corpse was dual wielding, or if an additional weapon is equipped by the Skeleton, the Skeleton may use a Minor Action for an additional bonus of +2 damage; dual wielding requires two melee weapons able to be wielded in 1 hand.) (For all skill rolls, a skeleton will be assumed to have all stats equivocal to 5.) (Buff: Skeleton expires after battle, or after exiting instance.) -- -- -- Blood Magic Requires: Level 1 Boil : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Divine Magic) : Minor Action - Blood Magic : 3 HP - Ranged Spell Ability (10 Range) : Adds a buff that restores +2 Mana and {deals +1 Fatigue Damage} to the target every turn. : This effect lasts until the end of combat or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat. -- -- Wound : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Divine Magic) : Major Action - Blood Magic : 5 HP - Ranged Spell Ability (3 Range) : Can only be used on a target currently under the effects of a Blood Boil buff. : {Adds a buff that deals ((0.5xINT)) Unholy Damage to the target every turn.} : This effect lasts for 3 turns. -- -- Life : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Divine Magic) : Major Action - Blood Magic : 7 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (5 Range) : {Deals ((0.5xINT)) Unholy Damage to the target.} : Restores half of the damage caused by this effect to the black mage. -- -- -- Witchcraft Requires: Level 1 of Skill : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Divine Magic) : Minor Action - Witchcraft : 3 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (10 Range) : {Adds a buff that reduces the target's Strength or Dexterity by -((0.10xINT)) points. : This effect lasts for 3 turns or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat. -- -- of Eid : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Divine Magic) : Minor Action - Witchcraft : 3 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (10 Range) : {Adds a buff that adds an additional cost of +((0.10xINT)) FP to all Major Actions for the target.} : This effect receives an additional +1 to its buff if the black mage worships Eid as their Sovereign Deity. : This effect lasts until the end of combat or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat. -- -- Totem : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Divine Magic) : Rank 1+ : Minor Action - Witchcraft : 5 MP - Summoning Ability (10 Range) : Can only be used on a corpse. : The Bone Totem adds a buff to all nearby friendly targets that provides an additional +1 to their damage dealt by attacks, spells, and abilities. : Consumes a nearby corpse and erects a Bone Totem in its place, the Bone Totem can't attack, move, or carry items and it's health is equal to 10. : For every rank in this spell, the damage bonus is increased by +1 and the maximum health of the Bone Totem is raised by +5. -- -- -- Pneymanism Requires: Level 1 Sight : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Divine Magic) : Minor Action - Pneymanism : No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability : Adds a buff that increases the black mage's Intelligence by +1 point but {reduces the black mage's Strength and Dexterity by -1.} : This effect lasts until the end of combat or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat, this effect can stack up to 3 times. -- -- of Wrath : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Divine Magic) : Major Action - Pneymanism : 7 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (5 Range) : This effect ignores up to 3 points of Mental Resistance. : {Deals ((0.5xINT)+(Weapon Damage Bonus)) Unholy Damage to the target.} -- -- Shade (Major Action) - (Ranged Ability) (Cost: 15MP) (Requires a corpse.) (Range: 5 turns) (Summon: Raises a Shade, under the command of the summoner. A Shade is considered Undead. It's stats are decided by those of it's summoner. It's damage is equal to ((0.10 x INT)), it's health is equal to ((INT + 10)). A Shade may make either melee or ranged attacks. A Shade's attacks are not effected by armor or mental resistance and restore an amount of MP, equal to the damage dealt, to it's Summoner. A shade's damage is not affected by the MR or AC of it's target.) (A shade is not a physical entity and therefor may not make any skill rolls.) (Buff: Shade expires after battle, or after exiting instance.) -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes